Time Lost : I Come To Save You
by TheLittle-Wizard
Summary: Le Docteur et Clara. Un autre voyage qui mènera à loin. Clara se fait Kidnapper par la KNIGHT. Le Docteur va t-il réussir à la sauver ?


Musique d'Ambiance.

C'était le 18 Décembre 2013. Mais le temps, quand on voyage avec le Docteur, on en perd la notion.  
Pourquoi ?  
Tout simplement parce qu'on va par-ci et par-là. Ce mercredi-ci, il avait amarré le Tardis dans la chambre de la jeune brune. Il sortit, allant sur la pointe des pieds vers le lit de Clara et lui donna un baiser sur le front.  
- Debout, une surprise vous attends Clara, dit le Docteur d'une voix douce.  
Clara bougea un peu, se réveillant lentement.  
- Que faites vous dans ma chambre Docteur ?  
- Bonne question.  
Il se leva d'un bond, ce qui fit sursauter Clara.  
- Destination Bliss ! J'ai reçu un appel au secours. C'est très rare quand j'en ai un !  
« C'est repartit ! » se dit Clara. Il se lança dans une conversation d'un longueur immense.  
Clara soupira et se rallongea, prit sa couette et la mit sur elle.  
- Clara vous venez ou je pars sans vous !  
- Vous en n'êtes pas capable Docteur, dit Clara avec un sourire.  
- Oh que si que je le suis !  
Il commençait à partir vers sa Boîte Bleue.  
Clara se leva du lit, s'entremêla ses pieds dans sa couette et manqua de tomber. Le Docteur la rattrapa de justesse.  
-Vous venez alors ? demanda t-il tout sourire.  
- Évidemment !  
Il porta la jeune fille dans ses bras, claqua des doigt et le Tardis s'ouvrit. Il rentra l'intérieur et posa Clara sur les fauteuils qui étaient présents.  
- Faudra que vous vous changiez Clara.  
- Je sais... dit-elle en faisant la moue.  
Le Docteur rigola de bon cœur et vint embrasser doucement le front de cette dernière.  
Puis il accourut vers les commandes de son vaisseau et programma le voyage temporel.

Mais une fois arrivé, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.  
En effet, sans rien comprendre à ce qui arrivait, le Docteur s'était retrouvé séparé de sa compagne de voyage.  
- Clara ?!  
Il fouilla dans toutes les pièces du Tardis, en vain.  
Aucune présence de Clara.  
Il soupira et décida d'activer une recherche automatique. Il vit sur son écran qu'il y avait des résidus de téléportation dans la pièce centrale. Gràce à ses résidus, il put retrouver l'emplacement où Clara avait été emmené.  
Lorsqu'il sortit du Tardis, il vit plusieurs couloirs. Eh oui retrouvée son amie serait Mission Impossible ! Mais il n' abandonnerait pas si facilement.

De son coté, Clara était attachée sur un lit. Elle ouvrit durement les yeux.  
- Do..Docteur ? demanda t-elle, mais pareil, aucune réponse...  
Des hommes en blanc et noir approchèrent d'elle.  
- Qu'est que vous me voulez ?  
Elle essaya de se dégager, en vain.  
- Ne résistez pas ou on sera encore obligé de vous sédater, dit l'homme en noir.  
- Tout ira bien ne vous en faites pas Mlle Oswald, dit l'autre homme.  
- Co..Comment vous me connaissez ?!  
Les deux hommes sourirent. Clara se mordit la lèvre inférieur.  
Où était son Docteur, son sauveur ?  
Qu'est ce que ces deux hommes allaient lui faire subir ?

Les heures défilèrent, c'était impossible de voir toutes les pièces et de parcourir tous ces couloirs. Le bâtiments était trop volumineux et grand. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'étages aussi.  
Il fouillait toute les pièce en criant "Clara !". Ouvrait et refermait les portes les une après les autres.  
Il avait peur. Peur d'avoir encore tout foiré comme il l'avait fait avec Rose, Martha, Donna ainsi qu'Amy et Rory. Mais là, il devait pas se foirer... C'était Clara, sa fille Impossible. Sa mission de la retrouver n'était pas Impossible.  
Courir. Encore et encore.  
Courir pour la retrouver. Pou retrouver son Impossible. Sa Clara.  
Il ouvrit une porte au hasard, non ce n'était pas encore la bonne. Il soupira d'énervement et claqua la porte  
- Non ! Je peux la retrouver ! cria t-il énerver. Je n'ai pas le droit de l'abandonner ... !  
Il se laissa tomber contre un mur. En face de lui avait été dessiné un symbole : une tête de mort alien de couleur grise embrochée par deux sabres de couleur noire. Il ne connaissait pas ce symbole mais il le garda bien en mémoire. Il se releva et continua à parcourir les longs couloirs, il ne devait pas l'abandonner. Il vit une lumière sous la porte qui se trouvait au fond. C'était là, il en était sûr. Elle devait se trouver ici.  
- J'arrive ...dit-il d'un ton déterminé.  
Il se releva et courut de plus belle.  
Une fois devant la porte, il l'ouvrit grâce à son Sonic Screwdriver et il fit de même en faisant voler les aiguilles et autres choses qui s'approchaient de Clara.  
Elle était pâle. Presque à la limite de mort.  
Avait-il encore échoué ?  
Il avança d'un pas déterminé et menaça les deux hommes de son tournevis.  
Les deux savaient qui étaient le Docteur, et ils filèrent sans aucunes résistance.  
Le Docteur arriva à la hauteur de son amie, il prit son pouls.  
Rien...  
- Clara... Pas vous...  
Elle avait l'air morte ; pas de pouls, de couleur pâle. Mais une petite voix dans la tête du Docteur lui disait alors de se bouger pour qu'il y ait un petit espoir qu'elle revive. Après tout, elle l'avait sauvé donc... A lui de le faire maintenant.  
Le Docteur retira sa veste, qu'il jeta par terre par la suite, puis scanna le corps de son amie avec l'aide de son Sonic ScrewDriver qu'il passa au dessus de son corps et qu'il regarda par la suite.  
- Du poison...  
Il fouilla la pièce à la recherche de l'antidote.  
Il allait tout faire pour ne pas la perdre.  
Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.  
D'un coup, une impulsion de sa part fit voler ce qu'il y avait sur la table voisine.  
- C'est pas juste ! cria t-il. Vous n'avez pas le droit de la prendre ! Pas Elle ! ... Pas Clara ...  
Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, désespéré, en repensant au mal qu'il avait fait autrefois à ses anciennes compagnes de voyage. Comment et Pourquoi elle ?

Un des doigts de la fille se mit à bouger. Elle toussa un peu.  
- D...Docteur ? demanda t-elle, sanglotante.  
- Oui ...  
- D... Docteur ...  
Le Docteur tourna son regard, un immense sourire sur ses lèvres.  
- Clara !  
Il se releva et s'approcha d'elle.  
- Bougez pas... Je vous emmène au Tardis... Excusez moi de ne pas avoir été plus vigilant ...  
Aucune réponse.  
Clara était encore faible. Très même.  
Elle se laissa porter dans les bras du Docteur. Elle avait sa veste sur elle pour la réchauffer.  
- Parlez moi Clara, racontez moi, restez avec moi.  
- I... Ils  
- Les deux Hommes ? demanda le Docteur.  
- Oui... Ils m'ont sédatée à plusieurs reprises. Après j'ai eu un blanc... Comme si... Ils voulaient faire de moi une arme pour vous tuer après ... Je me débâtais Docteur... Je ne voulais pas ...  
- Je vais vous soigner Clara, faites moi confiance.  
- C'est ce que vous avez dit aux autres avant moi ?  
Le Docteur se tut dans le silence.  
Clara posa sa tête contre un des cœurs du Docteur, ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas s'endormir.

Le Chemin fut long jusqu'au Tardis.  
Le Docteur avait emmené Clara dans sa chambre et il s'était occupé d'elle.  
Il l'avait désempoisonné, et avait retiré une sorte de puce de contrôle que les hommes en noir et blanc avait infiltré à Clara pour qu'elle tue son ami.  
Le Docteur se leva, lui embrassa le front puis commença à partir vers la porte.  
Il tourna son regard vers la brune un sourire sur les lèvres.  
- Bonne Nuit, Clara Oswald.

* * *

Quelque jour plus tard, le mercredi qui suivait, le Docteur réapparut dans le jardin de Clara, voulant prendre de ses nouvelles, voir si elle allée mieux que la dernière fois. C'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'il alla à la porte d'entrée et toquer à la porte.  
La poignée s'enclencha et Clara ouvrit la porte. Elle regarda le Docteur.  
- Vous êtes en retard..  
Elle sourit doucement.  
- Un léger contre temps. Dit le Docteur en lui rendant le sourire.  
Le Docteur invita son amie à l'intérieur de la Boîte Bleue, et la suivie.

Une fois dans le Tardis, le Docteur lança secrètement un scan avec l'aide de sa télévision miniature. Il regarda de temps son amie. Direction New Venus.  
Lors d'un regard du Docteur, Clara le vit et regarda son ami.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est qu'il y a Docteur? Demanda Clara inquiète.  
- Rien. Il sourit.  
Il virevolta autour des panneau de contrôle et activa le voyage.  
Clara s'accrocha a la rambarde qui était à sa portée de mains.

Une fois sur New Venus. Le Docteur et Clara sortirent de la Boîte Bleue et marchèrent main dans la main dans la forêt qui se présentait avant la ville.  
- Ces arbres sont immenses ! Dit Clara impressionnée.  
Le Docteur sourit.  
- Et ce n'est pas tout. Regardez là bas.  
Il pointait du doigt un Oiseau géant.  
- Tout ce qui est en contact je pense avec le sol, grandit... Enfin je crois.  
- Vous croyez ?! s'inquiéta t-elle, On va devenir des géant !  
- Sauf une fois en ville ! Il rigola.  
Clara se sentit chose en sentant quelques petits changements dans son corps.  
- Vous allez bien Clara ?  
- O..Oui enfin je crois...

Ils marchèrent pendant longtemps donc, il grandirent de même. Et une fois arrivé en ville, ils reprirent taille normale.  
C'est alors qu'une petite fille, ayant vu le Docteur et l'ayant reconnue courut vers lui et lui prit la main et courut vers la mairie du village suivie de Clara  
- Le Docteur est là ! Cria la petite fille.  
- Hein mais quoi ? Dit le Docteur surpris.  
La fillette sortit un livre et lui montra la page centrale ou un Docteur autrement dit LE DOCTEUR viendrait arrêter la guerre qui opposée les villageois du Nord et ceux de Sud. Le Docteur en resta pantois.  
- Vous allez m'aider ? Demanda la fillette avec une moue d'ange.  
- Je ne comprend pas tout, mais oui ! Dit-il en souriant.  
La petite fille sourit grandement.  
Clara tourna son regard plissa les yeux entend une sorte de voix d'elle même dans sa tête...  
Le Docteur quand à lui regarda la petite fille.  
- As-tu un plan ? Demanda t-il  
- Nop ! Dit-elle en rigolant.  
- Cela tombe bien ! Moi non plus ... Dit le Docteur, mais on peut toujours improvisé n'est ce pas Clara !  
- Hein ? demanda Clara.  
- On peut toujours improvisé un plan !  
- Oui bien sur ! Elle sourit nerveusement.  
Le Docteur arqua un sourcil en la regarda sournoisement et sourit. La fillette le reprit par la manche et courut vers la maison du chef du Nord.

Une fois dans cette fameuse et somptueuse maison, le Docteur alla à l'étage, toqua à la porte et entra dans la pièce, grande, blanche avec des tableau de plusieurs lieux et des statues de plusieurs monument miniature..  
Le chef était derrière son bureau, assit et il attendait le Docteur.  
Ils discutèrent pendant longtemps. Le Docteur étant intrigué, il demanda a cause de quoi il y a eu cette guerre. Le chef lui répond que c'est un espion qui avait tué l'ancien chef du Nord. C'est alors qu'un coup de feu résonna.  
Clara ayant entendu se précipita dans la pièce et vit le chef du Nord par terre.  
- Il est ... ? Demanda t-elle.  
Le Docteur hocha la tête pour répondre.  
- Du coup... on fait quoi Docteur ?  
- Bonne question.  
Le Docteur vit un papier de retour. Il le prit et le lit :  
_Celui qui est présent lors d'un meurtre du chef, devient chef à son tour._  
Le Docteur fit les gros yeux.  
- Docteur ? Demanda Clara  
- Je suis leurs chef... Chef du Nord... C'est fou ça ! Et je vous nomme comme assistante ! on va arrêter cette guerre et repartir !  
- Compris chef ! Dit Clara en rigolant doucement.

Le Docteur sortit en compagnie de Clara, il alla voir le chef du Sud pour lui demander un rendez-vous à la place du village.  
Quand les deux furent réunie, le Docteur proposa plusieurs solutions pour arrêter cette guerre. Un seul point retint l'intention du chef du Sud : le partage de tout, sauf des habitation et famille.  
Clara regarda longuement, plissant des yeux... Le Docteur tourna son regard vers son ami, assez suspicieux.  
- Bien ! Fit le chef du Sud, nous acceptons.  
- Bien dans ce cas, désigner un autre chef du Nord ! Moi je dois filer mon ami a besoin de soin.  
- Mais je vais bien Docteur !  
- J'ai dit que vous aviez besoin de soin donc on rentre au Tardis et je vous ramène chez vous.

Il descendit de l'estrade et prit la main de Clara et marcha vers le Tardis. Il était devenu silencieux.  
- Docteur ?  
Silence...  
Ils traversèrent la forêt, grandirent et virent le Tardis qui était devenu assez grand pour qu'ils rentrent à l'intérieur.  
Le Docteur posa ses mains sur la console en baissant la tête. Clara le regarda faire, interrogative.  
- Docteur, que se passe t-il ?  
- Je suis désolé Clara.  
- Mais de quoi ? Docteur je comprends pas ! s'inquiéta t-elle.  
Il se retourna alors et s'approcha d'elle. Il encadra le visage de Clara de ses deux mains.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te retrouverai.

Il sortit son tournevis et la pointa de l'extrémité et appuya sur le bouton pour l'activer.

Clara ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise et se liquéfia sous le regard triste et sombre du Docteur.

Le Docteur décida de partir à la recherche de son amie. Il alla vers la console du Tardis, recherchant ou cette organisation pouvait se trouvé. Il chercha pendant longtemps. Il s'assit sur un des fauteuils présent et regarda le plafond.

Comment savait-il ?

Tout simplement avec les yeux qu'elle avait... Cela lui avait rappelé des vague souvenir pour ce qui s'était passé avec les Ponds.

Cette organisation ?

Il avait enfin trouvait ce qu'il cherchait depuis Bliss.

Il avait déjà vu ce symbole une fois. Il réfléchit où est ce qu'il l'avait vu.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage ayant retrouvé où il l'avait vu, Callufrax, il y a fort longtemps... Knight... Cette organisation faisait naître ou se servait d'humain comme expérience. Il avait réussit à la faire disparaître mais apparemment, une personne avait reprit le service de Knight... Et cela annoncé rien de bon.

Il regarda l'écrans, entra les coordonnées et activa le voyage temporel encore une fois mais en solitaire cette fois. Direction Alazarius pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute !

Le Docteur fit atterrir le Tardis et sourit en voyant la scène qui se déroulait face à lui : Vastra et Jenny se tenait par la main alors qu'elles étaient assises sur le perron de leur maison et elles regardaient les étoiles. Le Docteur se détourna, refusant de les déranger mais ce fut trop tard, Vastra l'avait vu. Elle se leva en entraînant Jenny avec elle et elles rejoignirent le Docteur.  
- Que se passe t-il ? Vous avez besoin de notre aide Docteur ? Demanda Jenny.  
- Clara a été enlevée.  
Jenny et Vastra se regardèrent. Elles se préparèrent rapidement.  
- Il faut aller chercher Strax !  
Ils entrèrent tous dans le Tardis. Le Docteur le dématérialisa et le rematérialisa à quelques kilomètres de là, dans un champ. Strax était en train de s'entraîner au tir. Il faillit d'ailleurs tirer dans le Tardis mais il dévia sa trajectoire de peu. Le Docteur en sortit et examina son Tardis.  
- Comment as tu osé tiré dans mon Tardis ?! s'exclama t-il. Tu n'es qu'un... qu'une vieille patate !

- Votre Tardis n'avait qu'a pas se trouvait dans la ligne de mon tir ! Et je ne suis pas une Patate Docteur !

- Il se trouva là ou il est point final !

Il passa sa main sur l'endroit ou le Tardis avait été toucher

- J'ai besoin de vous Strax. Dit le Docteur sérieusement.

- Comment ça ? Demanda t-il.

- Clara à été enlevée.

- Clara, c'est la naine ? Demanda Strax.

- Ce n'est pas une NAINE ! Soupira t-il

- Elle leur ressemble alors.  
Il entre dans le Tardis et rejoint Jenny et Vastra.

Le Docteur soupira longuement avant d'entrer à son tour dans le Tardis et de le dématérialiser et le matérialiser au lieux final.

* * *

Une fois arrivé sur Alazarius, une forêt immense et vaste avec une rivière se présenta devant eux. Un ciel bleu. Il décida d'avancer en compagnie de ses amis. Au loin, au nord une base, mais juste une porte. La base était souterraine pour être tranquille lors des expériences.

- C'est quoi le plan Docteur ! S'exprima la patate.

- Très simple et pas compliquer.

Il commença à expliquer son plan.

Strax aller rester dehors pour surveiller la porte principale. Vastra et Jenny s'occuperaient de tout ce qui est technologie. Quand au Docteur, il soccupera du reste tout seul. Tous hochèrent la tête pour affirmer.

- On se retrouve au Tardis. Dit-il.

- Comprit !

Le Docteur ouvrit la porte à l'aide de son tournevis.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Jenny et Vastra se séparèrent du Docteur qui s'était mit à courir à la recherche de Clara. Il regarda dans chaque couloir et chaque pièce se présentant à lui.

Lorsqu'au loin il vit une silhouette qu'il scanna à l'aide de son tournevis. il regarda le résultat donné. C'était elle, c'était sa fille Impossible, sa Clara.

Il se mit à courir rapidement vers elle.

- Clara ! Cria t-il.

- Ne vous... Approchez pas Docteur !

Il s'arrêta à cinq mètre d'elle. Elle était pâle et son regard avait changé. Il était glacial et froid.

- Aidez moi... Docteur, dit elle en reprenant ses esprit.

Mais sa lucidité se perdit vite. Elle dégaina une arme et la pointa sur son ami.

Un rire machiavélique résonna.

- Docteur, Docteur... Voyait ma merveille !

La personne s'approcha de Clara.

- Qu'est ce que vous lui avait fait !? Demanda le Docteur avec une pointe d'énervement dans sa voix.

- Rien de spécial Docteur... On la juste ... Programmée pour qu'elle vous tue. Dit l'homme en souriant. Knight a mit au point une puce de contrôle. Certes parfois la personne peut retrouvée une lucidité, mais cela ne dure pas longtemps. La Clara que vous connaissez Docteur, a disparue.

- Impossible... Je vous crois pas ! Crie t-il

- Oh si Docteur, rappelez-vous à Callufrax, votre fille. Crée à partir d'une cellule... Venant de vous ! Et vous l'avez laisser à son sort, pauvre fillette... Elle s'est fait tuer pour vous protéger. Cela ne vous hante pas... De voir le mal que vous faites autour de vous.

- C'était différent... Callufrax remonte à très loin.

La peur se lisait dans les yeux du Docteur. Il ne pouvait pas... Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre sa Clara.

Il recula jusqu'à être dos à un mur. Il regarda Clara dans les yeux.

Dans un sourire narquois Clara chuchota les mots : Run your clever Boy and... Remember.

L'homme rigola de plus belle.

- Maintenant Clara, achèves le.

L'arme pointée sur le Docteur, Clara aller tirée mais rien ne se produisit. Le Docteur, à l'aide de son tournevis avait neutraliser son pistolet. Par la suite, il prit sa fille Impossible dans ses bras la regardant dans les yeux.

- Oh Clara... Je suis tellement désolé... Mais maintenant je suis là...

Le Docteur était relié avec Strax, Vastra et Jenny par mini-oreillette.

- Vastra, Jenny, à vous de jouer.

Les deux filles exécutèrent l'ordre et coupèrent l'électricité.

Le Docteur en profita pour attraper Clara en mode Sac à Patate et courut vers la porte principale suivit après de Jenny et Vastra. Ordonnant à Strax après leurs sortit de détruire le bâtiment.

- En êtes vous sur ? Demanda Strax.

- Certains... Plus jamais Knight touchera un de leurs cheveux.

Strax appuya sur un bouton rouge et fit exploser le bâtiment avec quelques arbres en prime.

* * *

Après avoir déposé tout le monde, il restait plus que le Docteur et Clara. Cette dernière dormait dans la chambre du Docteur.

Avec l'aide de Strax, le Docteur réussit à retirer la puce qu'avait Clara en elle. De ce fait, elle reprit des couleurs.

Il l'a regarda, lui caressant les cheveux en contant une histoire. Celle des Trois Petits Daleks.

Clara était redevenue elle même. Strax et le Docteur avaient réussit à la sauvée de justesse.

Une fois l'histoire finie, il se leva et embrassa le front de son amie, chuchotant un : Je Vous Aime... Clara.

Puis, il sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans la salle de contrôle de la Boîte Bleue. Direction la planète Terre, en 2013 à la maison de Clara.


End file.
